Conffesion In Starlight
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Miku can't come up with a good song and gets to worked up about it. her best friend tries to calm her but when she can't she gets the Tealette to folow her outside. And how can Miku really stand against the idea of going out in the night with her secret love? small oneshot of MikuXLuka. rated T for safety :3 if you don't like yuri don't read please.


**Yes the title is a little cheesy but I couldn't come up with anything else . and this has nothing to do with my other story okay? this is not how they conffes in there! now that I have this out enjoy. and yes I have bad grammar . but I'm from sweden so please don't bug me so much about it.**

"Ugh! I can't come up with anything!" She shouted to herself scratching her teal hair. she pulled slightly in the twintails in pure frustration when a knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. she muttered a come in and the door opened slightly. The tealette looked on one of her best friends.

her silk looking pink hair flowed down to her hip if not a little longer. and those sea colored eyes always seemed to be so deep and beautiful, Miku was afraid she might one day sink into them completely.

"Miku? I heard you shout. what's the matter?" the pinkette asked as she closed the door behind her. pulling away from those beautiful eyes Miku turned to the papers in front of her.

"I can't come up with anything. I'm suppose to write a song but I just can't think of anything." she groaned and dunked her head down on the table. giggling (one of the cutest things Miku have ever heard) Luka sat down on her bed.

"Well when is it suppose to be done?"

"Next week.." it was quiet for a while until Luka got up and walked to Mikus side.

"If it's suppose to be done next week why are you worrying about it now?" she asked placing a comforting hand on Mikus shoulder.

"Cause I'm known for doing it long before deadline! what if I don't come up with anything at all?" trying to make Miku relax Luka slowly started to rubb Mikus shoulders. and it had it's effects. Miku felt like falling asleep.

"you'll come up with something. don't get discouraged when you have a whole week on you." shaking her head Miku sat up and tensed again.

"But what if I really don't come up with anything? I mean my head is a complete blur right now! and what if my manager will expect me to have it in early? he'll be dissapointed. and what if.." but she got cut off by Luka covering her mouth with her finger.

"Miku.. you're giving me a headache with all your what if stories. come on put on your jacket." the pinkette walked to the door.

"But Luka! I have to.."

"See you downstairs in two minutes. or I'll call Rin on you." she left the room with a scared shivering Miku inside.

"Crap! where's my jacket!" after some time she found it and quickly ran downstairs. Luka already waiting in her own jacket smiled at her.

"you made it. you'll have to go beat up Kaito instead Rin." the blond grinned and drived her roller towards the kitchen. Miku panted and looked up on the pinkette.

"You know I said I had to wr.." but she was interupted once again when she saw Luka smile innocently on her.

"So you don't want to go somewhere with me?" _Ugh, why does she have to be so cute?_ Miku thought and gulped.

"N-No, it's not that I just.." Luka took her hand in hers and opened the door.

"Come on. you need fresh air. your face is all red, must be hot in here right?" the pinkette teased and Miku haden't even noticed she was blushing. but Luka pulled Miku out and closed the door.

Miku didn't know where they were going but Luka was happiely walking down the street. it was already pretty dark out. you couldn't see the stars yet but it wouldn't be long. Miku always felt a strange feeling around Luka.

the pink haired girl was her very best friend. and for a while Miku have felt like she have been wanting more from her friend. more then quick hello hugs and holding hands. but she also knew that Luka never would take her out like this if it wasen't for just make her feel better.

Luka started humming on something and after listening for a while she reaconized the song as magnet. a duet their fans had made and wanted them to sing. and that had turned out to be a huge succes. a song about forbidden love. and if she had to be honest Miku, more then anything right now wanted that song to become true. that Luka and her really was in such a situation.

but Miku knew it would never happen. but all the same after a little while she started humming with her.

"What do you like about Magnet? the song I mean." Lukas sudden question caught Miku offguard, so she was quiet until her brain had caught up.

"The song? ehm... well.. I have nothing against the lyrics. and the songs meaning.. well.. I-I don't think it's anything wrong with liking another girl..." did she just say that? hope Luka doesen't see through her now.

"hm... I don't think so either. I mean.. If you're in love.. is there really anything you can do about it? it's not your fault." she said and Miku sighed in realife and nodded. for the rest of the walk Miku looked down on the ground.

"Miku?" she looked up on Lukas smiling face. "We're here.." Miku looked around and noticed them being on a hill. and on the top was a bench and a tree. from here you could see many lights from the city. it was beautiful.

"Wow... it's amazing." Miku squelled and jumped up and down. laughing slightly Luka sat down on the bench.

"Thought you would like it. well? isen't this better then stress over a song that you don't have to finish tonight?" blushing slightly Miku nodded and sat down. "And look." the pinkette was pointing upwards and Miku looked up.

seeing a ocean of stars she let out a gasp of amasment. Luka pointed out some star signs and laughed at Mikus tries of doing the same. the tealette really loved Lukas laugh.

it came second to her real voice in being pure music to her ears. it was really fun being out with Luka. with Luka everything seemed to be perfect. even the song wasen't bothering Miku anymore.

leaning on the pinkettes shoulder she felt sleepy. feeling Luka lean her head on hers she closed her eyes. she could fall asleep right there. she barely noticed Luka holding her hand.

then Luka started singing softly. making Miku even more tired. but she noticed that Luka was singing her lines of magnet. feeling like singing with the pinkette she sang when the refrain started.

Lukas voice was full of emotion. as though she really meant the words she was saying. and when they came to the last sentence Miku felt Lukas lips touch her forehead. the pinkette smirked and sang the last words.

"You mean everything in the world to me." looking up Miku met Lukas eyes. she almost lost herself in those sea deep orbs. leaning forward Luka surprised Miku with a chaste kiss on the lips.

it didn't last long but Miku was still able to feel the pinkettes soft lips on her own. when they parted Luka bit her lip and leaned back from the teal haired girl.

"I'm-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..." but Luka trailed off. she couldn't come up with any excuse. still a little shocked Miku calmed down. notecing her friend being nervous and not really having luck with finding excuses the tealette smiled.

she leaned in on her and gave her the same fast yet enjoyebly kiss. surprised and shocked Luka stared on Miku for a while. the teal haired girl blushed slightly but smiled.

"It's alright. if you haden't done it I would propebly have done it myself." blinking Luka looked dumbfounded. giggling Miku hugged her around the neck. "It's okay because I love you." she whispered into the pinkettes ear and her eyes widend in shock.

but turned soft and loving after a couple of seconds. she hugged Miku around the weist and kissed her once again.

"I love you too." she said breaking the kiss. Miku chuckled.

"would have never guessed Sherlock." she teased and pushed their lips back togheter. and they sat there for no matter how long under the starry sky.

(Later in Mikus room)

"Miku what are you doing?" Luka asked.

"Have no time now dear. writing song!" she answered and skribbled with her pen.

**(though later Miku had to pay for lost time on writing with Luka. and I'll let your imagination think of what they are doing :3)**

***looking on some imagination* me: oh.. that's cute.. that's just wrong. wow! oooh~ I kind of wanna watch that :3 ehm... *_being __looked at by Miku and Luka_* hehe.. hi guys.. *_Later after__ several poundings from a leek, several nosebleeds, being called a pervert and sent sky high by a tuna_* ahem.. alright well thanks for reading and please review if you want helps me out... if you excuse me I need to get this bleeding to stop. advise don't piss off Miku she'll pierce you with a leek, I have to get it out of my stomach. and do me a favor.. don't ask please...**


End file.
